The Promise Of Dreams
by dRone
Summary: ReixKai. Completed. Everything faded but the darkness. It held him down, shrouded his mind as he screamed long and loud. Yet he never let the sound brush past his lips. His was a silent darkness as his was a silent love.
1. Dreams Shadow

I know, every author has the need to say this but this is my first Beyblade fic, I needed to say this so if it gets flamed to hell I can blame it on newness * grins * 

 ReixKai fic

The Promise Of Dreams 

The mist curled around the beyblade stadium, twisting around the lone figure that watched it dim and fade as it was swallowed by the darkness of night.

A small sardonic smile flittered across his lips as he un-crossed his arms and pushed himself away from the tree he and leant against.

_One day all this will claim me too, and what blade can defeat that kind of darkness?_

The leader of the Blade Breakers stalked off, merging into the midnight shadows, a ghost of glory tumbling into the nothingness. Kai looked up at the stars feeling their watchful gaze soothe him, the few flickers of light that scattered across the emptiness. He knew who his stars were, a team he shied from and a feline boy who haunted him.

Yet dreams of love to Kai were nothing more than grazes to the flesh. They would glow bright with brilliance, crimson passion like crimson blood, but eventually that too would fade. Everything faded but the darkness.

It held him down, shrouded his mind as he screamed long and loud. Yet he never let the sound brush past his lips. His was a silent darkness as his was a silent love.

He shook his head and paused. Standing still the moonlight shimmered against his pale flesh, making him look like a marble statue, trapped forever, Godly. In defiance Kai rubbed the blue triangles from his cheek, streaking them across his jaw, shattering the godly image as he moved towards the hotel he was staying in.

He passed a group of teenagers littering the otherwise peaceful streets and listened distantly to their hollers of recognition. He walked on without even offering them a glance. One boy stood, his hair hanging at his eyes and shirt cut off below his chest, exposing his stomach. "Fight me," the boy shouted.

Kai paused and looked the boy straight in the eye; deep mahogany that denied emotion, "Why? I always win!"

He wandered on, the thought of battle in his mind. Yes, he always won. He was a warrior in a battlefield with a crimson stained sword, but in real life, in living, he never won.

Kai had nothing that he wanted, nothing that he needed. He lived on another man's dream. He had always been told what to be. He was trained and moulded into a merciless blader, and that was all that he was, because inside he had been allowed nothing.

Nothing once was safe, a shield around emotion that protected him from the pain of loneliness. But the nothingness inside bothered him now because visions of gold, the brightest of suns in his darkened skies, were constantly in his thoughts, and raven hair was just beyond his touch.

Everything inside him kept him away from the Chinese boy, distanced from him to be comforted only by the shadows that claimed the images that Kai kept hidden away.

The leader approached the hotel and passed through the courtyard making deliberate noises as he crunched loudly over some loose stones. He enjoyed the sound as it echoed around the silent rooms. He still existed, even in this world of silence.

Kai turned his key in the lock and pushed open the door to be presented with the soft glow of the television and the sight of his bag, which still lay untouched against a wall. His gaze lingered on it for a moment, seeing for the first time how out of place it looked against the others luggage that laid in bags that were torn, scuffed, muddied and adorned with key rings and decorations. His was in pristine condition, seemingly without character.

"Kai," a familiar voice stole the leaders attention away and he swiftly closed the door behind him before turning to Rei. The Chinese boy sat with his arm flung over the back of the couch. His hair was mattered against one side of his face, obviously where he had been sleeping. In reply Kai simply grunted, refusing to look at the boy bathed in the sapphire glow of the television. The boy who was currently rubbing the sleep out of his tired eyes, looking like a child awakening to the warmth of morning.

He stretched lazily until his eyes focused on Kai. His leaders triangles streaked down his face revealing pink windswept cheeks beneath, making his hair appear lighter, like the silver of the moon, instead of the cool blue he knew. Kai was beautiful framed in the darkness of the doorway, his solemn expression giving him an infuriating yet mysterious air.

Rei turned back to the TV hoping that he hadn't been caught staring, before throwing over his shoulder, "There's only one room left, I was waiting to see if you'd mind sharing?" 

The leaders replied with only a frustrated sigh as he stalked into the room Rei had motioned to, leaving the door open for the white tiger.

The Chinese boy flicked off the TV and went into the bedroom closing the door behind him. "So where did you go?" He asked.

Kai paused looking at the two beds crammed into the tiny room that sat only centimetres from each other, and growled quietly. He kicked off his shoes and laid down. "Out," finally came the answer.

Rei stripped down to his trousers and slipped into his own bed, unaware of Kai rolling over in refusal to look at him.

"Out where?" The Chinese boy asked pulling the covers up over himself.  The leader grunted off the conversation and shuffled himself closer towards the wall and away from Rei. He could smell the scent of the white tigers hair, hear his soft breathing, and feel his warmth just inches from his back.

_It'll fade_. Kai promised himself. _Love is weak_.

[More soon. I have the next part written but I'm too lazy to type it up now * nurses broken brain * Reviews will be worshipped!]


	2. Peaceful Slumber

* grins madly * As promised Feedback shall be worshipped.

* gets onto knees and bows * "Oh mighty feedback, thank you for your replies!"

ReixKai

The Promise of Dreams Peaceful Slumber 

The red phoenix slowly slipped into sleep and Rei turned propping his head up with his arm. A small smile graced his lips as his gaze ran down the sleeping form. His breath caught quickly in his throat as one thought flittered sadly through his mind.

Untouchable 

He was about to curl up and join his friend in sleep when his leader's white scarf caught his eye. The long white material trailed from Kai and down the side of the bed.

Rei reached for the material feeling the softness beneath his fingertips. He leaned forward onto the phoenix's bed, moved only by the excuse that it was dangerous for Kai to be sleeping in it.

The Chinese boy pushed himself forward until he was kneeling above his leader, and fingered the scarf around his neck. Rei's fingers brushed Kai's jaw, and lingered for a moment, savouring the smoothness of his leader's pale skin.

Pulling his hand away, he felt his own flesh tingle with the memory of the brief contact before raising Kai's head. The white tiger looked down at the phoenix, peaceful in sleep, with an ease in his features created by slumber's embrace, shielding him from the torments of life. He ran his hand through the silky blue hair and unwrapped the scarf from around Kai's neck with his free hand.

As the scarf was freed Rei gently lowered the sleeping boy back onto the bed, extracting a happy sigh from his usually stoic leader. The white tigers face brightened, and he stored the sound away in his memory to keep selfishly for himself to dream of that night.

For Rei dreams of love were the strongest.

Hours past and the dawning sun broke over the hills, scattering down onto the town. Kai woke and stretched, stifling a yawn.

He rose from his bed and padded out of the room towards the shower glancing at himself in the mirror. 

Have you ever looked into a mirror, so long and so deep that you disappear, that there is nothing but a glassy figure with no past and no pain. Kai used to stare into the mirror, fall into the deep sad eyes that stared back at him until they were nothing but swirls of colour, and the vehicle of self-hatred became nothing but a machine, a dormant volcano.

He never stared for long now though, it scared him more than he dared admit that he never knew who it was looking back at him. After a brief glance Kai registered something wrong with his reflection, something was missing. The phoenix touched his face and trailed his finger down to his neck… His scarf had gone.

He wandered back into the room and scoured his bed. Allowing himself a brief look at his friend he found the missing item in the Chinese boy's tight grasp.

A slight chuckle escaped the bluenettes lips as he wrapped his hands over the sleeping boys and whispered, "Keep it."

Rei's grip tightened on the soft material and he snuggled his face into it. Quietly Kai exited the bedroom once more and turned on the shower.

The phoenix rested his head against the cool tiles and felt the water hammer down on him. So Rei really had taken a piece of his leader, it just shocked Kai how much he was willing to give to the raven-haired boy.

He growled to himself, suddenly angry at his display in the bedroom.

He does make me weak 

Kai turned the shower up, scorching his skin, burning away the tender feelings.

_I will not feel._

He emerged from the shower, his skin a burnt red, and picked up his clothes throwing them into the wash. He opted to sleep in his clothes in front of Rei because he knew that he couldn't change in front of the white tiger. Without clothes a person is left vulnerable, open for inspection and judgement. Kai wouldn't be judged, wouldn't open himself up to have his darkness dissected like a rat. Pinned down to bleed openly in the world he closed himself to. He wouldn't sacrifice himself, not even for Rei.

Kai remembered the Chinese boy holding his scarf and the warmth he felt knowing that the white tiger held something of his. Sighing heavily the Blade Breaker's leader dressed himself in clean clothes and replaced his stoic mask before walking back out into his life.

[* Sigh * the next chapter should be better if you stick with me!]


	3. Fight for the beginning

Woo! *dances * * points* This is a record amount of reviews for me! *nods * Thanks to everyone who has given, and will  (*hints *) give feedback *grins * Fight for the Beginning 

Kai stepped through the bathroom door feeling the cold air hit his still damp skin, breezing over his exposed arms with icy breaths.

He fought the shiver creeping up his spine and strode onwards pausing at his team member's door. With one swift kick the door was splintered off its hinges and its inhabitants were scrambling from their beds. An amused smirk spread on the leaders lips. "Training in ten minutes."

Kai turned, ignoring the daggers Tyson was staring at him, and shaking his head at Max sprawled face down on the floor. The leader moved onto the next door, raising his leg, as it swung open.

 "Don't kick!" came the muffled voice. The phoenix looked down to Kenny hidden by the duvet he had tucked around himself and the tissue he held to his nose.

Kai peered around the Chief at the single room. "I'm having your room." He said simply preparing to barge inside, when a hand caught him by the wrist. The leader spun quickly, flinging off the touch, and narrowed his eyes at the boy he found standing beside him.

Golden orbs stared at him steadily, calmly challenging the murderous look he was receiving. "The Chief is sick, Kai." Rei said, gesturing for Kenny to disappear back inside the room. "If he shares with one of us, we'll get sick and then training will be compromised."

Kai stubbornly crossed him arms across his chest. His need to reach out and feel that touch on his skin once more was replaced by his angry defence. "Fine then. You're on the couch."

Rei partly opened his mouth to argue when he saw the burning deep inside the mahogany depths, "Fine." He replied defeated.

The phoenix hated that voice, it sounded hopeless, beaten down. Inside he knew what that was, to feel each part of yourself crumble, drip away like rain through your fingertips.

"Rei." He said, his voice gruff, lined with the shadows that resided within. The Chinese boy turned, his eyes suddenly wide with anticipation. The white tiger's hand subconsciously twitched at his pocket drawing Kai's attention to it. The phoenix saw the tip of his scarf hang just below Rei's fingers.

Kai's mind begged, as he felt the dark wave sweep over him, dragging him down, breathless for a moment, encouraging him and destroying him all in one crest.

_I can't love you._

_Please._

_Stop it._

The tide eased and the leader stayed unchanged, finally answering Rei's questioning eyes. "Don't be late for training."

The team gathered at the training ground just opposite their hotel, three members unaware of the increased distance their leader kept from them.

Kai watched them from the corner of his eye, listening to the cheery laughs that tingled through him, vibrating until his bones absorbed it, feeding off a luxury he would not allow himself. He let his body yearn for that happiness, knowing that he would never indulge it. Distance and privacy were important. Silence and strength were vital to maintaining his position as leader and as a blader.

Kai felt the breeze ruffle his hair, and he breathed deeply, enjoying the peace it brought, that was his grandfather talking. Nothing for everything. But then Kai was his grandfather's. The phoenix was the product of a master, a watcher of the silent moon and a captive in his own mind.

He ordered Max and Tyson to battle with the slow drone of his voice, a tone that betrayed nothing of himself. The steel in his words kept him strong; where behind the sheet of metal he was lost. Left to scrape and hammer at the cold surface he couldn't let down.

The spin of the blades drew him back to the battle, capturing his mind as they twirled powerfully, sparking from one another, stealing energy. Kai's mind systematically noted the strength, speed and skill. 

He began to dissolve into the steady rhythm of the battle, when he felt those eyes on him. Turning he caught a glance of those orbs, the liquid amber that melted into his blood. Kai quickly cast his gaze away in time to see Dragoon skittle out of play.

There was no distraction now, and nothing in his mind but Rei. There was no escape. He threw himself off the wall he was leaning against, and growled with venom at the boy, dragging the white tiger towards where Max and Tyson stood.

The two looked at their leader questioningly, before Kai deposited the wide-eyed tiger beside them and took his place at the opposite side. "We'll show you how it's done!" He threw at them gruffly, holding Dranzer in his deathly grip.

Rei, stared dumbly for a moment, blinking rapidly at the enraged bluenette before him. He didn't know what he'd done. He was confused, slowly becoming overpowered by the darkness clutching at his heart. He hadn't done anything, the darkness ceased and he too felt the anger grow inside him.

Rei gripped Drigger and pulled hard on the ripcord, watching his blade tear forward slamming against Dranzer. Kai's blade pushed Drigger back beating him down, twisting and sparking in a riot of wild colour and strength.

Tyson ran forward shouting frantically over the screaming of the blades, "Rei. Get Drigger out of there, he'll destroy him!"

Rei kept his eyes glued to Kai staring intensely back, "No. I want to see what he'll do," he threw back at Tyson, with a frightening calmness. The Chinese boy ran his sweaty palms through his raven hair. This was something more than beyblading.

The leader shouted through clenched teeth, "If you want it, fight harder!" 

Rei clenched his fists at his side, forcing Drigger on. He pulled back to start a heated chase, wearing Dranzer down before heading for him straight on. The two blades collided, smashing against one another, screeching hard until smoke bellowed out from the friction.

Both bladers stared at the smoke, breathing heavily, listening to the fight continue out of sight. The clash could be heard, until Drigger flew from the smoke rolling to lie defeated at Rei's foot.

He turned his golden eyes to the fallen blade and reached down to pick it up. The heat burned through his hand but he refused to let go.

Kai clenched his fists and walked towards Rei. Facing away from the white tiger he said "You didn't want it enough." 

The Chinese boy shook his head, "Want what?"

The leader furrowed his brow slightly, knowing that the boy couldn't see him. He didn't know, he didn't know what it was that he wanted Rei to want. "Victory?" He said finally, his voice hiding that it was a question, turning it into a direct statement.

Rei shook his head, shaking off the importance of victory. The anger still ran strong and he spun on his heel throwing his arms up into the air. 

"I can't have what I want!"  The Chinese boy shouted, grabbing the scarf from his pocket and throwing it down at his leaders feet.

Kai looked down at the discarded material then raised his mahogany eyes to Rei's beautiful face before answering, "Nobody can."

[woah, longer chapter! More when it beats me!]


	4. The Greatest Dream

[sorry this one took a while to write, my muses went * poof .* I had to hire one from the corner shop.  So here we go with a product from a second hand muse, hope you like!]

The Promise Of Dreams

ReixKai

The Greatest Dream

The phoenix stormed off, back into the hotel slamming the door of his room. Inside he knelt on the cold floorboards grounding himself, focusing his feelings on his fingers rubbing against the rough wood. He felt every scratch mar his perfect flesh, dragging him back to the harshness of his world, disciplining himself with pain and silence.

Silence. Kai was granted no silence as his mind screamed, wove reason and emotion into one strand that so easily twisted into confusion.

He was wrong. Love was not so easy to overcome, and how could he have imagined that it was when man strives so much for the stars, driven by determination, ambition and those all too powerful dreams. Dreams of love, dreams of happiness, dreams of perfection, no, the phoenix should not have underestimated the strength, the consuming wish that promises to destroy him when it refuses to come true.

Rei had watched his leader leave and angered eyes had slowly dulled to a tired sadness. 

"Nobody gets what they want." He repeated in a broken whisper as the retreating form disappeared into the hotel.

As the door slammed shut the white tiger slowly raised his eyes up through the curtain of raven hair that framed the sudden determination in the amber depths.

"Not if they don't fight for it." He said with a new strength in his voice as he followed the phoenix inside.

The soft rattle of the doorknob brought Kai quickly to his feet once more, already knowing who it was on the other side.

"Leave" he barked.

The white tiger ignored his leader and continued on inside, closing the door behind him and locking it with an echoing click.

"I said leave!" Kai said again with his back to the golden-eyed boy. He needed that farce of silence, the quiet nothingness that lulled him into his emotionless façade. He was too open here; too rattled by anger, match adrenaline and raw emotion.

"No." Rei replied sternly watching the flurry of expressions dance across Kai's face like ripples over a calm stream. "What happened out there?"

The phoenix twirled himself around, planting his feet solidly on the ground. 

"Get    Out!" He said the words slowly, barely keeping hold of the thoughts that were tumbling around his mind, drifting dangerously close to his tongue.

Rei shook his head, "Not until you tell me," he shouted slamming his hands down on Kai's shoulders shaking him, hoping to release the truth that burned inside mahogany eyes.

"Nothing," Kai said struggling against the white tigers grasp. His hands flew up trying to knock Rei's hands away but the Chinese boy held strong, refusing to let go.

Kai's flailing hands had no other choice. They pushed strongly against Rei's chest sending the Chinese boy hurtling backwards. The tiger's un-yielding grasp held tight dragging the leader down on top of him, as he stumbled to the floor.

Kai lifted himself so that he was kneeling over the boy beneath him and stared down into calm amber. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Beneath him a puzzled tiger asked, "Doing what?"

With a frustrated growl Kai threw his fists down at either side of Rei's head, splintering the wooden floor.

He brought his fists down again and again until the blood dripped freely from his knuckles.

Rei watched, he watched the frustration, the anger and the helplessness play over Kai's beautiful face. He saw a conflict that had never been revealed by his leader before. No, this boy wasn't his leader; he was the boy behind the paint, the person trapped behind the ice. This was the person that he had grown to love without ever knowing of his existence.

Without thinking the white tiger raised himself up enough to tangle his fingers in the slate blue hair and press his lips against Kai's.

Kai was both drained and euphoric at the same moment, collapsing against the Chinese boy and surrendering to the soft kisses that fluttered on his cold lips. He allowed his eyes to drift closed, as he pressed his own lips harder against the tigers, while clenching his fist in Rei's shirt dragging him up into a sitting position.

They broke momentarily to gaze into each others eyes before Kai pulled Rei in again, running his fingers down the tiger's cheek, taking the Chinese boys face gently in his hands feeling the boys jaw move against his thumb as Rei stole his lips, stole his kiss, stole all the will-power Kai had to resist.

They separated to breathe, with the phoenix's hands entwined with the tigers.

Rei's smile danced brightly over his face, as he looked down to the bluenette's hand in his. He raised his eyes to Kai's face, drinking in the beauty of the boy he loved, until his eyes passed over the phoenix's face.

His mahogany eyes were wide, his lips were tight and his brow furrowed sadly beneath his mattered hair. 

"Kai?" Rei asked suddenly afraid.

The boy looked to the tiger, and shook his head so softly that Rei could only tell by the small strands of hair that bobbed lightly against his head.

Kai stood and looked down quietly at Rei for a few precious moments, before walking from the room, leaving the devastated Chinese boy behind.

[* grins evilly * oh, it was just too easy to end it there, and what kind of author would I be if I didn't torture them to the limit!]


	5. Wishes in the Dark

Hey because this is really short I thought I post two new chapters, one on Kai and one on Rei.

_Oh and while I'm here I wanted to glomp on mass everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate the comments and hope that you continue to enjoy this fic!_

The Promise of Dreams

ReixKai

Wishes in the Dark

A broken night of silver dust scattered between the stars, which dropped from their cradle of air, a stage of endless darkness snuffing out the tiny lights. It is an unstoppable shadow that slowly consumed eternity like a panther that stalks dreams and moments, gnawing on them with ivory fangs. 

Kai stared blindly at the sky thinking of the dreams lying in the warmth beneath the curl of nightmares black tide. The stoic boy was falling so far that he could almost touch the light at his fingertips before it dripped beneath his nails.

He thought of hate, of words of anger and pain that seep into memory to hammer at his mind breaking him from the inside. A void of a void. A life that slips and thunders, yet never can firmly grasp that flailing notion that flitters like butterfly wings across it's path, puppet ashes drifting from the flame of passion and reality, to create another doll that cannot join the game.

Conflicted eyes stared across the courtyard through the shadows that shrouded him, at the lone light flickering through the thin curtains.

The phoenix had watched the day darken around the room in which the Chinese boy sat. Kai had sat for hours watching the shadows dance across the window, inventing movements and expressions for the golden-eyed boy. All he could see in Rei's face was hate and anger, and yet a sincere smile betrayed his face as he thought about the boy.

Rei had forced the darkness away. Kissed it gently aside offering something beautiful in return. He hadn't asked, hadn't allowed the shadows to get in his way. The tiger had sought Kai out and claimed him.

The phoenix had never before succumbed to emotion, let himself feel so wholly unrestrained emotion that gave and received in one exquisite circle of desire and happiness. For a moment it was impossible to distinguish touch from feel, and Kai had tumbled blindly into the embrace of another.

But even as his eyes had fluttered closed he had known what it would be to open them again. A lifetime cannot change in a matter of moments, and though Rei had stolen him he had known that eventually he would have to claim himself back. How could he inflict the darkness onto something so bright?

That was the conflict. 

Night and day, they crave one another, one wishes for stars as the other wishes for light.

But the sun extinguishes the stars and the light is swallowed by the dark. They could never co-exist, never be fully joined lest the world be delved into an everlasting grey. 

They would kill each other with a blazing brightness that would quickly fade into nothing, and to have felt something so wonderful and lose it would be torture. It was easier to pretend, easier to turn himself inside out, to feel the steel wrap coldly around his bones. 

It was easier to ignore the dull ache of his heart, reaching out to the thin strip of light calling him back to Rei.


	6. The silence of Nothing

The Promise Of Dreams

ReixKai

The Silence of Nothing

Hush, a night of silent dreams  
A melody of twisted brass  
The last blind glance from crystal eyes  
Can't watch the spirits pass  
  
Cold the door as life strides on  
The broken limbs still dance  
Lost, pained and marching still  
Fate has them in her trance  
  
So tell the world with poisoned lips  
I hear no bloodied call  
Tomorrow comes, forever stays  
In his arms I only fall.

Those words twisted through Rei's mind as he slowly curled up on the floor, resting his face against the cold wooden boards.

His eyes were wide and sorrowful as he swallowed away the lump in his throat. Unshed tears stung his face, and he closed his eyes to them. Listening brokenly to the rhyme flow through his thoughts once more.

Outside he knew that the world went on, outside his leader lived, battled, spoke, breathed. He willed it all away. Wished for the walls to extend beyond the horizon, destroying life, keeping him safe and keeping his pain silent.

It was almost unbearable, the pull on the young tigers heart. For a few, brief magical seconds he had, had all that he ever wanted, and it had stepped away. Walked as quickly out of the door as it had entered.

With a quivering hand, Rei pressed his fingers against his still swollen lips. Stroking his bottom lip trying to memorise the fleeting sensation of Kai giving himself up so freely.

A shuddering sigh escaped the raven-haired boy, as he dragged himself up, wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his head in his knees.

How could he have thought that it could be so easy?

_Feel love. Give love. Have love._

No, those were the naïve notions of a tender heart, soon learning the true order.

_Be consumed by love. Sacrifice for love. Be broken by love._

And yet through the shattered pieces of his heart he still hoped. Still stole glances at the door, hoping for his leader to be there.

He had been too quick, acted too selfishly, stolen what was never his and expected it to remain in his embrace.

The tiger knew Kai, watched the moody phoenix struggle with himself, seen him hiding so as not to be exposed. Rei didn't understand, didn't feel the blackness of life as his leader did, and yet he did know of the shadows that loomed as deadly in day as they did in light. He knew the few gleams that flickered in Kai's eyes were the silent calls of nothingness.

How could he love nothing?

He quieted his own thoughts, and stood slowly, moving to his leaders bed where he laid down, pulling the sheets around him.

Because it wasn't nothing. It was Kai. 


	7. Holding Pieces

Munkees. I know the last two chapters sucked beyond suckage, so I'm trying to make it up to you by getting this chapter up quickly, unfortunately it's a short one again. 

I also wanted to thank Shinzui. To answer your question, no, I haven't role-played wolves but you put a nice image in my head that I had to insert here. 

The Promise Of Dreams

ReixKai

Holding Pieces

Kai watched as the light in their room was turned off and he straightened, moving towards the streets. It was nothing new, the senseless wanderings, a repetitive act that satisfied the relentless droning of his minds tired battle.

His face softened against the breeze and he sighed deeply watching his breath cloud and dissipate like the shadows in the sun.

He turned his face against the streetlight raising his hand into the glow, watching his cold, pale skin brighten and shine. He quickly dropped his arm again and stepped out of the golden beam.

It was difficult for him now to stay solid; to not get lost on the trail his thoughts guided him to. It was difficult to keep his eyes hard and his face emotionless. He clenched the fabric of his shirt at his chest as though he could squeeze his heart, silence it's pained beating and rip it out to welcome back the hollowness that consumed him before.

Before?

Before the happiness, before the unyielding ache that gnarled his soul, before golden eyes displayed hurt, before an old part of him had been resurrected by the niggling promises of dreams.

Kai crossed his arms tightly over his chest and sat down on the bench that stared out across the blackened river.

The phoenix's mahogany eyes skimmed the ripples that captured the moonlight, dancing with silver crystals that shimmered in its soothing parade.

He listened to the quiet. To the thrumming of his heart and the gentle lapping of the water. He listened to the aching silence echo around his being and he clenched his fists tightly.

Why?

Why did he need nothing?

Why was he willing to give up on the only thing that he had ever loved?

The lost boy stood and screamed loudly, howling up to the moon that calmly watched him. He roared until his voice cracked, raw, then he hung his head, feeling his voice grate in the back of his throat.

He didn't look up. Didn't care to see the world that would laugh and taunt him for his weak display.

It didn't matter, because for a moment it was gone. The condescending voice of his grandfather has scuffled away into the darkness, the ever-looming failure had shrank down into dusty specks that the crisp wind blew away, and the years of silent anguish were released, hanging in the air for the stars to heal.

What was there now?

Now that he refused to be hushed, now that he had raised his voice to the skies and announced his existence. 

What would come now that he had chosen life over the restraining chains of his shackled mind? 


	8. Too much grey

Sorry this took forever! 

Hope everyone had a good a chrissymassy!

The promise of dreams

ReixKai

Too much grey

"I love him"

The silent air heard the words and blew them sweetly around the speaker. Kai breathed them in again, feeling the meaning seep inside. His voice had sounded different, distant to the steel that claimed his tongue before. He felt different, now that truth had escaped carelessly into the night sky and allowed a wide grin to spread across his face.

The phoenix threw his head back and laughed, his breath cool and free in his lungs. He knew it now. There was no fight, there was no battle, it was he and Rei and all the fantasy dreams dared him to fulfil.

Raising his arms, he silently thanked the night that had opened his eyes and cast dawn down upon him with the starlight that burned brighter in that moment then a thousand suns.

"I love him." He repeated, shouting with excitement, his voice following the surge of happiness that broke through his body, lighting up the black with brightness his beloved darkness had never before allowed him to see.

Sparkling mahogany eyes turned to the crystalline river as another happy shout burst from his lips. The leader began to run forward, holding out his arms as though he could take off, be lifted by the stars themselves. The wind caressed his wild hair as he sprinted forward and leapt into the water that broke and rippled around him.

Beneath the water everything was blurred, as though reality could not pierce the untouched beauty. Kai followed the beam of liquid moonlight, feeling the water lap at his skin, washing him clean of his Grandfathers hold.

He smiled again and dove deep into the glistening depths. His mind finally silent as he revelled in the simple pleasure of feeling the crisp water dance and hold him.

Finally he broke the surface and heaved himself back up onto land. He came face to face with the group of beybladers he had met before, those he had refused to battle. With his head cocked with amused curiosity he stood, water dripping and pooling at his feet. 

The teen he remembered, the leader, stepped forward and brushed his mousy hair from his eyes. His eyes roamed over Kai's wet body and his lips tilted.

The phoenix remained silent, after waiting for someone to speak he straightened his head and drew back his mask, hating how easy it slipped on after being so defiantly discarded. He began to walk from the group when the boy roughly took hold of his arm, pulling Kai back around to face him.

"I challenge you, Champion, to battle."

Kai took hold of the arm on his and brushed it roughly away. "Why?"

For a moment the leader of the amateur group looked confusedly at the bluenette, before he grasped the champions arm again and steered him towards a makeshift dish.

"Because your title came from money and fame. I can steal it from you with real beyblading."

Kai was becoming agitated by the stupidity of the boy, "A battle can only be won by skill! Money and fame do not even enter the dish."

The teen narrowed his eyes and glared at Kai before launching his blade letting the conversation be swallowed by the steady spinning buzz.

The phoenix followed quickly, launching Dranzer straight at the boy's blade. Dranzer cracked at the teen's blade sending it skittling back across the concrete street before dropping into the river with an audible plop of defeat.

Catching Dranzer, Kai lightly shook his head and began to walk away, when a fist flew out of nowhere slamming across his face sending him tumbling to the ground.

He began to rise when a foot connected with ribs knocking him back to the floor. He rolled in time to see the foot come at him again and the phoenix grabbed it by the ankle twisting it and dragging his attacker down next to him. He rolled on top of the beaten teenager and pinned the boy's arms down at his side.

He was about to speak when hands dragged him backwards, grazing his legs on the gravely path. He was pulled into a group where jeering shouts accompanied the slow painful chorus of blows to his skin.

Finally, when he had no energy left to struggle against the grasp the group had on his arms they let him fall limply to the floor.

He lay there as the group walked away and the rain began to pour down on his aching body.

_There is only world._

_One world where one life has a thousand paths._

_One world where there can be you and me._

_This can't be our world Rei._

A harsh racking laugh escaped Kai, a laugh one twisted strand from a sob, fierce and hurt like a frozen flame in the consuming darkness.

The rain continued to pour down on the lost boy as thoughts of love and misery haunted his mind. Liquid slipped down his cheeks as Kai thought on, unable to distinguish raindrops from tears.


	9. pale raindrops

Well here it is, the final chapter. Honestly I'd given up on this, but even as the plot bunnies abandoned me the feedback kept rolling in, so I wanted to finish this to thank you all for reading! Pale raindrops 

The rain still hammered down.

Ceaseless beating.

A drop for the fool,

For the child

And for Kai, moulded, beaten, vulnerable, strong, soft and twisted. Glass steel that cracks but will not break.

He stood. Willed his limbs to move onward in a weary staggering of immovable pride. He held his face up to the clouds that dusted the stars and let the rain drench his face, streak crimson blood down his neck, blazing a trail of heat and fire that glared behind eyes that watched, one foot in front of the other, because it doesn't stop.

As Kai stepped through the cold, through chilling shards that threatened to curl mercilessly around his insides, coil his heart and tongue in threads of ice, he felt his blood flow, all red heat chasing away the numbness that beaded his skin. He flexed his fingers; his knuckles grazed by strength and power, and refused the spectre of creeping cold and darkness that tried to entwine their fingers in his.

He drove himself forward, as his legs trailed behind his will, stumbling and pained and altogether ignored by the strength of mind. A mind that pushed aside the world and strode in defiance along the terrifying trail of unknowing nothingness, that promises to edge into somethings.

Ages seemed to pass around him, time wrapping around time in a bundle of life, death and existence that moved, step by step by agonising step until beneath his feet crunched gravel, and before his eyes loomed the familiarity of his hotel and team.

He opened the door without pausing, straightening himself, demanding a posture that denied the cuts and bruises that marred his flesh. One last step and he was inside, feet firmly on the carpet that slowly darkened as he stood dripping liquid heat and chill onto it.

Four faces turned to watch him enter. Each one silent as the saw him, each pair of eyes glazed with confusion and sympathy that they knew would be resented by the form that caused it.

The leader nodded towards them, his lips drawn in a tight line, his body feeling the relief of warmth and for moments that was how they stayed, a room suspended on the bridge of life, simply waiting for someone to decide that it was finally time to live it. Kai's eyes strayed to Rei, to the wonder and the pain fused in searching amber, and the phoenix moved towards their room, leaving the door open behind him.

He stayed standing, even as he longed to fall into the comfort of the bed, watching the rain streak down the glass window- his mind's eye watching waterfalls in the deepest rainforests, and it hit him that, that was what he was doing, seeking something beautiful that he might never find.

He let his eyes drift shut and then he heard the waterfalls roar in his ears, blood crashing through his veins as his heart sped up, pulsing like tribal drums in the depth of the trees.

He knew he was there.

Turning Kai saw Rei, the tigers movements unsure, as though he was holding the stars and was afraid that they would fall at any moment.

"You're hurt."

The phoenix drew his hand to his face, briefly reminding himself that he was.

"It doesn't matter."

Rei stepped forward and gently pushed Kai down onto the bed. "Did someone…"

Unconsciously Kai's hand rested itself on Rei's that still lay on his shoulder and softly interrupted, "It doesn't matter."

The tiger shook his head, his frown deepening, "Nothing matters to you, does it?"

Kai's silence drew Rei's eyes to him, letting confused amber see the gentle smile that licked at his leaders lips, answering his question with a thousand others.

Kai leaned forward and softly brushed a kiss across Rei's forehead.

"I'm," the phoenix paused, "I." Before him Rei was quiet, and Kai continued. "I can't say I'm sorry, I can't protect you from what I can be. I can't promise forever, or a happy ending, or that when the shadows are outside I won't follow them."

He ran his thumb over Rei's cheekbone and let it rest there for a moment. "All I know it that I want…" he stumbled over the word, knowing that it wasn't enough.

Watching Kai fumble over he words, Rei prompted, "What do you want?" 

"You."

The phoenix lifted his head to the tiger, letting his eyes caress the soft contours of his face, the jet black hair that streamed down his spine and the long fingers wrapped in his.

"I want _you_."

The rest vanished, flittered away into sensation. Of Rei's lips on Kai's lips. Of heat and passion, the taste of raindrops and truths that were no longer banished to the shadows. To hands that searched, that traced the outline of the other, drawing pictures of the other behind their lids. To the feel of silky raven hair, damp skin and quiet moans that drew out shudders. To the todays and the tomorrows that admitted love.

_In the darkest of nights_

_When the moon howls and the stars quake_

_I dream of you_

_And wake to find you holding me._

Finis 

****

*huggles you all*


End file.
